nicktoons_in_daycarefandomcom-20200213-history
Rugrats: Jimmy's Amazing Adventure: The Movie
''Rugrats: Jimmy's Amazing Adventure: The Movie ''is a 2004 American animated direct-to-video comedy crossover film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series Rugrats and Jimmy Neutron. It is the fourth film in the Rugrats trilogy, as well as the second in Jimmy Neutron series. The film was produced by Nickelodeon Movies, Klasky Csupo, O Entertainment and DNA Productions and released on May 18, 2004, by Paramount Pictures. With a worldwide gross of $55.4 million, it is the lowest grossing of the four Rugrats films. Plot On the last day of spring, Kimi is unable to tell her brother Chuckie some sad news, and leaves him with the advice, "You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think," but Chuckie does not clearly understand. The next morning, Chuckie discovers a note—however, he cannot read it himself after getting sticky stuff all over it. He goes around to his new friends Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard, but none of them are able to read the note, so they ask Judy and Hugh for help. From misinterpreting the note and his own romantic imagination of adventure, Hugh deduces that Kimi has been taken to a distant, mysterious and dangerous place called "Skull" against his will, to a cave where the monstrous "Pop-a-saurus" resides. Hugh equips the group with a map and sends them into the "Great Unknown".During their journey through the Great Unknown, as they are seemingly hunted by the Pop-a-saurus, the group slowly begins to realize just how helpless they are without Kimi in the outside world. Cindy, Carl, and Sheen come to believe they do not have the courage, strength, or intelligence respectively to go on; Cindy is abducted by a swarm of butterflies in a tranquil field, leaving him feeling scared and helpless, Carl plummets into a deep gorge and is unable to bounce out to safety, causing his friends to fall with him, and Sheen continuously makes poor leadership decisions following Hugh's inaccurate map. Jimmy tries to comfort them each with the advice Kimi had given Chuckie, but fails due to his inability to remember what she said. When Sheen finally breaks down, admitting he has no idea where they are going, the group comes to terms with the fact that they are lost and helpless without Kimi, and take shelter in a nearby cave. While everyone is asleep, Jimmy laments on getting no closer to finding Kimi. The next morning, the five friends realize they had spent the night in the Big Cave. The group enters and splits up to find Kimi, and though Sheen, Carl, Goddard, and Cindy eventually reunite, they are scared away by Jimmy's distorted reflection as he walks towards them from behind a crystal wall, mistaking him for the Pop-a-saurus. Jimmy slides down and gets stuck in a small gap in the cave's crystals, and the four others find the "Eye of the Saur" where Kimi supposedly is trapped. Believing Jimmy to have been eaten alive by the Pop-a-saurus, they rise past their fears and doubts and make their way to the Eye of the Saur. Upon seeing his friends' bravery, Jimmy excitedly frees himself from the crevasse, only to slide down a rock and be trapped in a deep pit where he is unable to find a way out. While there, he realizes that Kimi is still with Chuckie in her heart, even when they are not together, just as Kimi had promised. After Cindy, Sheen, Carl and Goddard enter the Eye, they are found by Kimi who has been searching for them as well. She reveals that she was only at school, and the roars of the Pop-a-saurus they have been plagued by are actually the noises of Jimmy's tummy rumbling. After Kimi rescues Jimmy from the pit, the six exit the Big Cave, only to discover that from the outside, it and all the other locations on the map were not nearly as big, nor as scary as they seemed. The five apologize and befriend Kimi. They return home, and that evening, Kimi says she will return to school the next day. The babies declare that she will always be waiting for them, and they all happily watch the sunset, knowing they will always have each other in the family. Cast Main articles: List of Rugrats and Jimmy Neutron characters '' '''Main characters from Rugrats' *Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster *Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster *E. G. Daily as Tommy Pickles *Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil, and Betty DeVille *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Tara Strong as Dil Pickles *Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael Supporting characters from Rugrats *Jack Riley as Stu Pickles *Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles *Joe Alaskey as Grandpa Lou Pickles *Michael Bell as Drew Pickles and Chas Finster *Julia Kato as Kira Finster *Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles *Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille Jimmy Neutron *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron *Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex *Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer *Jeffrey Garcia as Sheen Estevez *Frank Welker as Goddard and the Pop-a-Saurus *Megan Cavanagh as Judy Neutron *Mark DeCarlo as Hugh Neutron Production Rugrats: Jimmy's Amazing Adventure: The Movie was originally made by Klasky Csupo and John A. Davis' television unit (directed by Mark Risley and written by Kate Boutilier), but after screenings, Paramount decided it should be shelved and remade into a feature film. Among the biggest hype this movie received was Chris Phillips voicing the narrator, and the use of "Odorama" cards to enhance the viewing experience, McDonald's and Toys "R" Us released a scratch and sniff piece of cardboard that was to be scratched and sniffed during the run of the movie like Rugrats Go Wild did. There were many complaints, that the only thing that the "Odorama" cards smelled like was cardboard. The Odorama card was somewhat of an homage to John Waters' (decidedly adult-oriented) film Polyester. Despite the homage, Waters felt he was ripped off and realized that New Line Cinema, the studio that released Polyester, didn't renew the copyright for Odorama. He later said that "a cheque would have been an homage". "Odorama" cards would later be released with the DVD release of the movie. Early trailers for the film give the title The Rugrats Meet Jimmy Neutron. Release During its initial videocassette run, Jimmy's Amazing Adventure was presented in "Smell-O-Vision". During certain scenes in the movie, an icon would pop up on screen with an item inside of it (example: a smelly shoe). When this happened, audience members would smell a scratch-and-sniff card (which were handed out at the box office) with the corresponding image. Rating Rugrats: Jimmy's Amazing Adventure: The Movie is the third Rugrats film to receive a G rating by the MPAA. Home video The film was released on VHS and DVD on May 18, 2004. Most VHS copies included a "Smell-O-Vision" scratch-and-sniff card, as did most initial run DVDs. Later copies of the DVD did not include additional cards, but did retain the option to view the film with the scratch-and-sniff icons on. The film is also available as a part of the Rugrats 4-disc set of all four films, as well as a double feature 2-disc set that also included Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Contents *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Teaser Trailer *Nick Jr. Celebrates VHS & DVD Trailer *All Grown Up!: Lucky 13 VHS & DVD Trailer *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS & DVD Trailer *Peanuts VHS & DVD Trailer (A Charlie Brown Valentine, Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown, I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown) *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure VHS & DVD Trailer *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS & DVD Trailer (DVD) *Paramount Feature Presentation/Warning Screen *Paramount Intro *Nickelodeon Movies Logo *The Last Day of Spring *Foreber and Eber *I'll Always Be With You! *Chuckie Finds A Note *Jimmy Is Up *The Mystery *Hugh Finds Out *It's Adventure Time *Into the Unknown Place *The Flutterflies *It is So *Get the Map! *We're Lost! *Where Are You? *Nothing To Be Scared Of *Do It For Jimmy *How Very Nice For Us *It's Kimi! *Jimmy's Rescue *Everything's Back to Norman *Always There *End Credits *O Entertainment Logo *Klasky Csupo Logo *DNA Productions Logo *Nickelodeon Haypile Logo *Paramount Outro Spoofs *This film was a spoof to the 1997 film of Disney's "Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin". Category:Rugrats Category:Crossovers Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Pooh's Grand Adventure spoofs Category:Nicktoon films Category:Movies Category:2004 films Category:Direct-to-video movies Category:G-rated movies